A Different Kind Of Beginning
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: What if Ichigo never had to be saved by Rukia? If Ichigo were able to help defeat the hollow with just kicking. And what will occur when a Quincy offers him a chance to protect his family and friends in the same way as before? Will anything stay the same, or will it all change? personalities may be a bit O.C, and it was just a quick Idea I typed in an hour. VOTE FOR PAIRING ON POLL
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, a quick idea that I'll expand even more if I get at least one review. Hope you all enjoy, and just a note, I won't be following canon, and there will be some weird parts. Characters may act O.C, and I'll try to keep them into their usual character, though no promises. Hope you enjoy, starts offf from the very beginning of Bleach.**

**~Maito**

"You fool!" a raven-haired girl yelled, her black cloak swishing in the wind as she chased after the orange-haired boy, drawing her Zanpakuto, readying to fight.

The boy just ignored her, jumping through the hole in the wall of his home, directly into the path of the hollow. _'You want me? Fine, I'll kill you with my bare hands!' _Ichigo thought, stepping into a martial arts stance. "Come and get me, you sick son of a bitch!" Ichigo yelled, his anger flaring as his school jacket started flying up around him as a blue glow came about him. The hollow howled in excitement, charging faster. Ichigo dodged a swing from the hollow's arm, jumping high above the hollow and bringing a reiatsu empowered kick down on it's back, it screaming as it's spine was crushed.

"What the hell?" Rukia yelled, having watched the whole thing from the hole in the wall.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Kill it!" Ichigo yelled, jumping off the back as it swung at him while standing up. Rukia shook her head, charging forward with her sword raised.

"Distract it!" Rukia yelled, Ichigo nodding as he charged towards its knee. He jumped, sending a leaping kick at it's knee, cracking the joint. He stood up, just in time to be slammed across the torso, being sent backwards into the telephone pole. It cracked, but Ichigo stood up, groaning in pain. He watched, his vision a bit blurry, as Rukia sliced through the hollow, killing it.

"Was that thing a hollow?" Ichigo asked, stumbling over to Rukia, the left side of his face covered in blood.

"Yes. Tell me, how did you manage to do that, human?" Rukia asked, curious. Ichigo just shook his head, confused.

"Do what? All I did was throw a few kicks," Ichigo said, shrugging it off.

"Yes, well you did just jump 15 feet into the air," Rukia replied, curiosity still filling her.

"Who knows? With everything that has happened today, I'm not sure if anything would surprise me at this point," Ichigo replied, walking over to Karin and checking for a pulse.

"You are an odd one, that's for sure. First, you're able to hit me, next, you break through a Kido with sheer willpower, and now, you just kicked a hollow twice, causing it severe pain. Humans sure are a weird bunch," Rukia replied, the last part was barely a whisper.

"So, we never formally introduced ourselves. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?" Ichigo asked, hefting his sister onto his back.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia said, sheathing her sword with a click.

"Nice to meet you, now can you go check on Yuzu? I have to get old Goat-chin up to check on them," Ichigo said, walking up the stairs.

"Umm, who's goat-chin?" Rukia asked, confused, her mind creating images of a human with a goat's chin.

"My dad, I just call him that because of the stubble he has on his chin," Ichigo replied, kicking the door open to his father's room, Rukia having followed him up.

"Oi, shouldn't you knock first Ichi- Shinigami," Isshin said, whispering the last part.

"You can see me too?" Rukia asked, sighing, but then the whispered part came to mind. "Wait, how do you know that I'm a Shinigami?" Rukia asked, Isshin cursing under his breath.

"Goat-chin, are you going to answer? Or are you going to explain after Karin is checked out?" Ichigo asked, directing the man's attention to his daughter.

"I'll explain later. Set Karin down so I can check on her," Isshin said, getting up from his bed and turning on the lights. Ichigo complied, setting Karin down as Rukia left to get Yuzu. Isshing checked her over, sighing in relief. Rukia walked in with Yuzu on her back, setting her down next to Karin and the man repeated the process.

"So, are you going to explain Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, eager to know.

"Well, I guess it's a bit hard to explain. I lost my powers about twenty years ago, Urahara-san gave me a gigai that aged, and that's pretty much it, other than the fact that I'm regaining my old powers slowly," Isshin said gaining a nod from Rukia and Ichigo.

"But what division and rank?" Rukia asked, curious.

"Well, I'm former captain of the 3rd division," Isshin said, shocking Rukia. Ichigo stared on, trying to comprehend what was just said.

"You're a former captain? But how'd you lose your powers?" Rukia asked, confused. Ichigo just shook his head, thinking he'd figure it out later.

"Well now, that's a story for another day," Isshin said, slowly returning to his act as goofy father.

"Oh, dad, there's a hole in the living room wall," Ichigo said, walking out of the room before his dad could react.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Isshin yelled, angered that Ichigo didn't even bother to stay. Rukia slowly backed out the door, figuring it best to leave. She flash-stepped away, getting to a safe spot and sitting against a tree in the nearby park, pulling out her Soul Society phone. She dialed a number quick and put the phone up to her ear, listening as the other line kept ringing.

"Hello?" a voice asked over the line.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki. We have a slight problem here in Karakura town," Rukia said, continuing on to explain what had just happened.

"So, you're saying that the Kurosaki-taichou's boy has an immense spiritual power? You're right, this is a problem, as it will attract more and more hollows. However, there is also the matter of that if he can't learn to control his spiritual power, he could cause others around him to become more, umm, spiritual, for lack of better words. Keep an eye on him, and we'll send a gigai to you as soon as possible," the voice said, going into a coughing fit.

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou," Rukia said, closing the phone as she stood back up. She brushed off some dirt from her clothes and headed back out, patrolling Karakura town.

_Back at the Kurosaki Household_

"C'mon Goat-chin, lets throw a tarp over the wall and get to bed. I have school tomorrow," Ichigo groaned, his dad ignoring his comments.

"Ichigo, go to bed. I'll finish up here, and then tomorrow after you're home, I'll explain it all to you and your sisters. I'm sorry, but I never told you about that for your own safety," Isshin said, surprising Ichigo with his weird personality. It was as if his goofy father was a fake, though at this point, it was probably the truth.

"Fine, see you in the morning," Ichigo said, walking upstairs and checking on his sisters quick, then heading to his own bed. _Why can't my life just be normal? I hope I never have to see a Shinigami again till I'm dead, unless of course it's old Goat-chin. Maybe if I go to sleep and wake up, I'll realize that this was all just a dream, and nothing will be out of the ordinary, _Ichigo thought, drifting off into a well needed sleep.

_7:30 A.M., the next day_

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled, kicking Ichigo's bedroom door in, jumping into a flying kick aimed at the prone form of his son. Ichigo disappeared suddenly, reappearing on the floor.

"Not in the god damned mood today, goat-chin," Ichigo said, watching as his dad flew over the bed and into the wall.

"Oh, Masaki, our son does not love us. What should I do?" Isshin asked to no one in particular, falling to his knees dramatically.

"Shut it, dad, it's too early," Ichigo said, kicking his father out of his room and shutting the door. He changed quickly, grabbing his bag and left, ignoring Yuzu's protests that he have breakfast first.

"Oh, hello there, Ichigo-san," Rukia's voice came, causing him to jump. He turned to see the midget in the school uniform and frowned.

"Why are you following me? And why are you dressed in my school's uniform?" Ichigo asked, hoping it wasn't the reason he was thinking.

"Well, I'm a new transfer student," _Oh great. Lemme guess, she's in class 1-3 too,' _Ichigo thought.

"Wait, wait. Let me guess, you just happen to also be in class 1-3 too, aren't you?" Ichigo asked, receiving a nod.

"Yep. After school, we're going to see a friend of mine to take care of your problem," Rukia said, hinting to his reiatsu.

"I'm not going anywhere's with you! My life is already weird as it is, I don't need you to help it get even weirder!" Ichigo yelled, running off. HE was surrised when Rkia suddenly appeared in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice," Rukia said, an evil tone filling her voice.

"Hell no, damned midget. You can't force me to do anything!" Ichigo yelled stubbornly, walking around the raven-haired girl.

"Well, we'll see about that," Rukia said, pulling out a red glove and slipping it onto her right hand. She charged at the boy, readying a slap with the gloved hand and swung, expecting to see Ichigo's soul to come out of his body. Instead, her slap was blocked by a bluish shield.

"Leave me alone, goddammit!" Ichigo yelled, blue reiatsu pouring out of his body and shoving the midget back, surprising her. Before she could even react, Ichigo disappeared. Her phone beeped and she groaned, aggravated and confused.

_At Karakura high school_

Ichigo walked in slowly, still annoyed at the current situation, and a blue glow accompanying his figure as he walked into the school. Everybody that came near him quickly backed off, feeling the annoyance clearly.

"Kurosaki-san, could we please speak away from prying ears?" a voice said, and he turned, finding a teenager his age with a pair of glasses and long black hair. He wore the standard Karakura high uniform, but he had added a blue cross to the shirt.

"You're not with Rukia Kuchiki, are you?" Ichigo growled, suspicion filling his voice. The boy just shook his head, having never heard of the name before. "Fine." They walked in silence to the roof, closing the door behind them.

"You're obviously aware that you have reiatsu, that much is obvious, however, I want to know. Are you a Shinigami?" the boy asked, stepping away from the boy. He smirked as he heard Ichigo growl at the word.

"Why the hell would I be one of them? That damned midget Rukia is, and all she wants to do is take me to see somebody about this damned reiatsu of mine," Ichigo replied, receiving an understanding nod.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Uryuu Ishida," Uryuu said, outstretching his hand for a shake. Ichigo looked wary, but shook the man's hand anyways.

"So, do you know what a quincy is?" Ishida asked, and continued on to explain it to Ichigo, who just listened. After Uryuu finished, Ichigo looked like he had dazed out. So, do you want to become a Quincy?" Ishida asked, Ichigo looking confused.

"I thought that Quincy were born from a single family," Ichigo replied, running over the facts.

"Yes, well that is presumed, however, it was not proven. In the history of the Quincy, it is only said that Quincy were spiritually aware humans, and as being so, it was never specifically stated that us Quincy were all from the same family tree," Uryuu replied, gaining a nod from Ichigo.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll be a Quincy, to protect my family and my friends," Ichigo said, having calmed down from his earlier annoyance.

"We must not let this Rukia person know," Uryuu said, Ichigo nodding in agreement.

"Let me know what?" a female voice came, and Uryuu turned, a devious smirk on his face.

"Oh, nothing, Ichigo here was explaining how you seemed to have been stalking him earlier and he was annoyed though I have calmed him down a bit," Ishida lied, quite well actually.

"Sure, quincy, and that whole history of your kind was just to give Ichigo a history lesson," Rukia sneered, popping a soul candy and coming out of her gigai, unsheathing her Zanpakuto.

"No. Rukia, he has given me a way to protect, and if we could find a way where these weapons called spirit bows would do similar things to souls like the Zanpakuto, then this wouldn't be a problem. Ishida-san's grandfather was actually trying to work together with the Shinigami, and, I have to admit. It wasn't a bad idea. But, when I'm trained as a Quincy and you try to start a fight, I will kill you, and anyone that tries to help you kill us," Ichigo said, giving a scowl at the last part. Uryuu nearly laughed his ass off at Rukia's reaction as she walked away, but had enough composure to just smirk.

"So, we'd better get going, or else Ochi-sensei will have our heads," Uryuu said, Ichigo nodding in agreement. _Goat-chin, I have to live up to what my name means, even if that means I go against you and Soul Society, _Ichigo thought, keeping his scowl up as he and Ishida walked down the steps towards class.

**AN: Alright, I know that technically, somebody can't become a quincy if they weren't born one, but it was never actually stated, and also, the idea just popped into my head while writing this story, and I kind of like the idea. Ichigo as a quincy, that seems like an interesting concept, though most probably won't agree. Well, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to give your opinion please. Oh, and also, voice your vote of who Ichigo should be paired with.**

**~Maito**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alrighty, here's chapter 2. I'm so happy that this story has gotten 3 reviews already, and I'd like to thank those people, which are Izanagi God, NIX'S WARDEN, and Black Night Wolf. Also, as of right now, the poll results are**

**IchiNel = 8**

**IchiRuki = 8 (One vote is in the reviews)**

**IchiTatsuki = 6**

**IchiMatsumoto = 5**

**IchiHime = 1**

"Again," Ishida said, watching as Ichigo tried to form a reishi arrow. It was almost the average size of one, though Ichigo was panting heavily, having been practicing for hours after school was let out. He held his bow steady, aiming at the wooden dummy, and fired, hitting it dead square in the forehead, sending thousands of splinters, large and small, everywhere.

"Perfect. Now, that's all for today. Tomorrow, we'll practice Hirenkyaku. Now, go home and get some sleep," Ishida said, Ichigo returning his spirit bow to a silver and blue cross, which he hung around his neck.

"Thanks, Uryuu," Ichigo said, walking out of his friend's basement and out of the house, noting it was dark.

"So, my friend tells me that you want a way where you can kill hollows, but yet, not unbalance everything?" a voice asked, causing Ichigo to jump. He turned, finding a man in a black coat with a dark green shirt under it, a green and white striped bucket hat shadowing his eyes with blonde messy hair underneath it. He wore traditional wooden Japanese sandals, and held a fan in front of his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, hand reaching towards the pendant. The man just chuckled, removing the fan and putting it into his coat.

"Kisuke Urahara, inventor for Shinigami and the like," Urahara said, bowing. Ichigo eyed him wearily, his hand still on the cross.

"How do you know about that, and who's your 'friend'?" Ichigo asked, watching as the man straightened up his posture.

"Well, my friend is a customer, and I can't release that person's name, so that's all you have to go by. The customer seemed worried about you, came into my shop about an hour and a half ago," Kisuke explained, careful to leave out any identifying words.

"If it's possible, then I'd be happy, though I won't get my hopes up, not yet at least. But, tell me this; what's your motivation to do this for Rukia?" Ichigo asked, having already figured out the customer.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" Kisuke said, disappearing in a flash-step. _'Damned people today, always so nosy,'_ Ichigo thought to himself, continuing his walk home. He made it there quickly, and found that his strength was slowly coming back to him. He gripped the doorknob and paused, hiding the pendant under his shirt. He opened the door, stepping to the side quickly to avoid a punch.

"You're late!" Isshin yelled, sending a kick towards his son's torso, which Ichigo easily blocked, sending a punch to the man's kidneys.

"I'm not in the mood today, Goat-chin," Ichigo said, grabbing a piece of bread and heading up the stairs.

"So, you took the Quincy's offer?" Isshin yelled up the stairs, Ichigo stopping dead in his tracks.

"Yeah, I did. Now be quiet, I have to get to sleep for school tomorrow," Ichigo said, heading to his bedroom and shut the door, throwing his bag down, he plopped onto the bed, sighing in relief.

"You know, with your father being a Shinigami and all, that means that your are now part Quincy and Shinigami, the most opposite forces," Rukia said, hopping onto his window sill, Ichigo groaning at the though of having to deal with her right now.

"Great, now I get to train to use a sword and a bow. Just how exactly am I going to do that?" Ichigo asked condescendingly, staring at the ceiling. Rukia just jumped in and sat at the foot of his bed, still in the gigai.

"Well, I was sent here to watch you, so I could help, your father could give you advice, and Urahara could be of some help also," Rukia said, trying not to annoy the boy, though Ichigo just sighed, annoyed by the fact that now he had two things to train in.

"I mean, exactly how am I supposed to do the training? Uryuu wants me to come and train with him after school everyday of the week," Ichigo replied, closing his eyes and scowling.

"But, there are always the weekends," Rukia pointed out, making Ichigo growl.

"I guess. Now go, before Goat-chin finds you up here and throws up his damned goofy personality of his and pretends your his third dau-"

"MY SON IS FINALLY BECOMING A MAN!" Isshin's voice interrupted, Ichigo face palming.

"SHUT UP DAD! YOU KNOW WHO'S IN THIS ROOM!" Ichigo yelled out, getting up from his bed and pacing.

"What's he mean by that?" Rukia asked, Ichigo sighing.

"Don't they teach you about the birds and the bees in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodding her head and then blushing at the realization.

"I'll go," Rukia said, making to head out the window.

"Stop. It's not like I'm going to get any sleep, so could you take me to see Urahara?"Ichigo asked, surprising the girl, who just nodded.

"C'mon, let's get going then. We have school tomorrow," Rukia said, Ichigo nodding in agreement as she jumped out the window, followed by Ichigo.

_Soul Society, Aizen-taichou's office_

"So, it seems as though you're plan is in a bit of trouble," Gin said, Aizen thinking hard.

"No, nothing some careful planning can't handle. I will win this game in the end, and I will defeat the Spirit King and become ruler," Aizen said, anger filling his voice. The boy wasn't supposed to be able to do that, and now his plan was falling apart.

"Gin, inform Tousen, we're leaving for the world of the living. Because of this new development, we must make the move sooner, but, not to worry. We will defeat the Kurosaki boy without problem. As for Urahara and co, they will pose a bit more of a problem," Aizen explained, remembering the night he had falsified evidence that it had been Kisuke turning the Shinigami into hybrids.

"Yes, Aizen-taichou," Gin said, keeping up the creepy smile. Gin left, Aizen slowly standing up and preparing.

_Urahara Shouten_

"I'm going to kick your mother fucking ass!" Ichigo yelled, wearing the standard attire of a shinigami, though with the addition of the hollow's mask. He broke it quickly and unsheathed his black cleaver-like sword.

"Ma, now don't be hasty. I awakened your Shinigami powers, didn't I?" Urahara asked, keeping the fan in front of his face.

"You nearly made me into a fucking hollow!" Ichigo said, disappearing in a flash-step, reappearing behind Kisuke. Rukia watched on in fascination as the former captain dodged a swing with ease, unsheathing his Benhime.

"Sing, Benihime," Urahara said, and his Zanpakuto turned into that of his Shikai. Rukia just laughed as Urahara disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo and tapping him on the shoulder, disappearing again as Ichigo swung blindly. Ichigo went to flash-step behind Urahara, but instead fell to the ground, holding his head. Urahara, realizing what was happening, flash-stepped away.

"Kuchiki-san, get Tessai down here immediately. Your welcome to help," Kisuke said, his tone as serious as could be. Rukia nodded, disappearing up the ladder, Tessai soon jumping down the trapdoor with Rukia on his back.

"Prepare to use any and all binding Kido," Urahara ordered, watching as Ichigo slowly started growing the hollow mask. He stood up with a crazed look in his now golden eyes, a boom resounding as he broke the sound barrier with a Sonido. Urahara tensed, ducking below a swing from Ichigo, whose mask had fully formed.

"Tessai, now!" Urahara yelled out, blocking a swing of Zangetsu with Benihime.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Tessai boomed, 6 rods of light slamming into Ichigo and stopping him.

_Ichigo's mindscape_

"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked, blocking a swing of Zangetsu, while the real one just stood on a flagpole, watching the whole fight.

"**I'm your inner hollow, and I'm going to win this fight!**" the hollow yelled, Ichigo pushing the attack off.

"Like hell you are!" Ichigo yelled, flash-stepping far enough away from the hollow. He pulled the pendant off his neck after sheathing the sword, transforming it into a large glowing bow.

"**Ooh, a quincy move. Let's bring it!**" the hollow said, disappearing in a Sonido. Ichigo turned quickly and fired an arrow, catching the hollow in it's bicep.

"I will not allow you to win! I just received these damned powers, and I will use them to protect, no matter what!" Ichigo yelled, rapid firing arrows at the hollow, who evaded most, catching one in the stomach and another in the thigh.

"**Lucky shots**," the hollow said, disappearing in a Sonido, Ichigo jumping up and firing an arrow down, catching his hollow directly in the head. "**You win this time, but, don't ever let your guard down!**" the hollow yelled, disappearing. Before Ichigo could do anything, he was plopped back into reality, finding himself bound with six bars of light.

"Dammit, let me go you guys!" Ichigo yelled, Tessai releasing the Kido.

"So, how'd your little 'chat' go?" Urahara asked, knowing what went on.

"You. Are. Dead!" Ichigo yelled, charging the man again, this time Urahara froze, sensing one of the most unwanted reiatsu signatures, along with two other captains.

"Rukia, grab Ichigo and suppress your reiatsu, now!" Urahara ordered, Rukia loking confused.

"Why, they're Captains, not hollows," Rukia said, trying to process the situation.

"Just do it!" Urahara yelled, an urgency filling his voice. He almost smirked, feeling the reiatsu of the eight visored coming to help. Rukia ran off, grabbing Ichigo by the hand and pulling him a distance away, before hiding behind a large boulder and suppressing her reiatsu.

"Well, it seems as though you knew we were coming. Gin, take care of Tessai, Tousen, take care of this damned Geta-Boushi," Aizen ordered, disappearing in a flash-step. The other two engaged said targets, battling it out.

"Not so damned fast, Aizen," a male voice came, followed by eight people jumping down the trap door.

"Well, if it isn't the hybrids," Aizen said, giving a devious smirk as he reappeared within only meters of Rukia's location.

"Love, go help out Tessai, Rose, go help out Urahara, the rest of us have Aizen," the blonde male said, disappearing in a flash step, reappearing in front of Aizen with a hollow's mask.

"Rukia, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, worried and confused as the remaining six of the group clashed in battle with Aizen.

"I don't know! The three that had arrived first are Captains! I don't know who's side to help!" Rukia yelled frantically, confused.

"Well, with the way that Aizen guy is acting, I don't think he's here to help our Soul Society!" Ichigo yelled, disappearing in a flash-step, reappearing to help the Visored. He swung Zangetsu, nearly clipping Aizen in the ribs.

"Well, now this just isn't a fair fight, now is it?" Aizen said, disappearing. He reappeared several meters away, a maniacal smile covering his face.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde asked, standing by Ichigo's side as the five charged at Aizen.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I just became a Shinigami along with a Quincy, and now I just found out that I have an inner hollow!" Ichigo yelled over the roar of the battle.

"Good, we have something in common! My name's Shinji Hirako! Pull out your hollow's mask!" Shinji yelled, receiving a nod, then a confused look.

"How in hell's name do I do that?" Ichigo asked, receiving a scowl from the man.

"Concentrate your hollow's reiatsu in your hand, it should create the mask. Then, put your mask on your face, it'll give you more power to fight Aizen!" Shinji instructed, Ichigo doing as he was told.

"**Let's go!**" Ichigo yelled, disappearing as fast as he could. He reappeared in the fight, swinging at Aizen's unprotected back when his mask fractured into thousands of small pieces. He continued the swing, Aizen sensing the attack and jumping out of the way.

"Get out of here!" one of the Visored yelled, a short blonde girl with a red jacked.

"Why?" Ichigo yelled, chasing after Aizen and swinging his sword, concentrating his reiatsu at the tip of his sword. "Getsuga!" Ichigo yelled out, surprising Aizen, though the Captain merely dodged.

"Well, looks as if you're nearly spent," Aizen said, watching as Ichigo fell to his knees, panting.

"I'm not done yet. Visored, back off, this is my fight!" Ichigo yelled, reaching for the pendant on his neck, slowly standing up. He pulled the cross of his neck, sheathing his Zanpakuto as he did so.

"Well now, you're a quincy too? This is interesting," Aizen said, smiling devilishly.

"I'm going to kill you, and then your friends too. By the looks of things, you abandoned Soul Society, and it wouldn't do for you to live after abandoning your post to defend souls," Ichigo said, readying his bow.

"Nothing will matter, once I obtain the Hogyku, defeating me will be impossible, even with all of Soul Society," Aizen stated cockily.

"Shut the fuck up and fight!" Ichigo yelled, annoyed as he fired arrows rapidly, Aizen dodging all of them with ease.

"What's the matter, can't hit me?" Aizen teased, appearing behind Ichigo.

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo yelled, turning and firing arrows rapidly. He heard a groan of pain and watched as an arrow nicked Aizen's ankle. Ok, not where he was trying to hit, but it was a start.

"Ooh, you nicked me," Aizen said, appearing behind Ichigo and kicking him in the back, sending the boy tumbling.

"That's enough, Aizen!" Rukia said, appearing between Ichigo and the traitorous captain, Zanpakuto unsheathed.

"Oh, you think you can stop me? It is you, after all, that I'm after," Aizen said disappearing in a flash step, reappearing with his hand shoved through Rukia's chest. He ripped his hand free, a blue orb held there. Rukia collapsed to the ground, the sudden removal of the artifact exhausting her. Aizen ripped a hole in the sky, and after a quick whistle, the other two traitors appeared, rather raggedy, next to Aizen. They left quickly, the hole closing as soon as they entered it.

"Damn, he got away! What the hell were you thinking?" the blonde female asked, getting right into Ichigo's face.

"Shut the hell up you fucking midget!" Ichigo yelled as angered filled his vision, swinging his bow and catching the girl in the face, knocking her backwards. He ignored the other Visored and rushed to Rukia's side, noting she was still breathing.

"He was after me," Rukia said aloud, confusion filling her voice.

"Rukia, are you ok?" Ichigo quiestioned, helping the girl to her feet.

"He went after that thing, and it was in me this whole time," Rukia said, ignoring Ichigo. Urahara walked over, while Tessai nursed his and Love's wounds, and Rose joined the rest of the Visored.

"We have to talk," Kisuke said, sitting down next to the pair, a worried and anxious look on his face.

**AN: Alrighty, this chapter was a bit harder to write. I know that one of the reviewers wanted Ichigo's quincy powers to be like the Vandenreich, however, I'm having Uryuu teach him to use the bow for now. Also, you all have until I post Chapter 3 to vote on Ichigo's pairing. So far IchiNel and IchiRuki are tied with eight votes, and unless that tie is broken, I get to decide who the winner is. Hope you enjoyed, any questions, just feel free to ask in either a review or a PM. Also, my most productive days will be the 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, and the 25 of this month. My family had Christmas earl for undisclosed reasons, so, hopefully I can spin out several chapters in that time period.**


End file.
